


There's no where to go but up.

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Kara has been wanting to tell lena about her being supergirl for a while now game night was fine but she felt as though there was something off with lena. Alex tells her to worry about it tomorrow and allow for her to enjoy game night kara obliges only for tomorrow to turn into months as the CEO ghosts her and sells catco. Will kara be able to figure out whats wrong or will lena continue to lock her out of her life?





	There's no where to go but up.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot based on the final episode of season 4.. And my hopes for the season 5 confrontation between the girl of steel and the Luthor. Decided to write this because i had a dream a few months back about how the reveal would be in my mind but as the show graciously killed me i have to rework it to a post reveal-reveal any way i hope you all enjoy and comments and kudos are always welcome :). 
> 
>  
> 
> Edited hopefully the spelling and many of the grammar errors have been fixed sorry i suck at writing lol.

It had been months since Kara took down Lex months since she had spent more than five minutes with her best friend. Lena had been avoiding her and she couldn't help but feel as if it was her fault. 

Listening to Alex had never let her down before but she cant get over the fact that there had been something off with Lena at game night. She had spent countless days weeks even trying to get a hold of Lena. The news of Lena selling Cat.Co. earlier this week had put the final nail in her mental coffin. Kara had to speak to Lena no matter what she had to find out what had gone wrong most of all she had to see her best friend.

Kara's apartment game night.(3 months after Lex revealed Supergirl to Lena).

The super friends had been gathered around the coffee table various snack foods and drinks placed in various places. Games scattered over the floor. Kara was sat on the floor next to Nia they were playing Uno and brainy was wiping the floor with them.

"Uno." Brainy says smugly as he places his second to last card. Kara groans but places a skip. 

"Take that." James says as he places a reverse down sticking his tongue out at his sister and Alex. Alex flips him off and watches as Nia places a green 4. Kara squints in concentration as she finally places down a draw four changing the color to red. Brainy simply smiles and calmly places his own draw four down a smile on his face as Alex tosses her cards.

"Unbelievable.... How have you gotten so good at this game?" Alex questions. Brainy smiles again tee-peeing his hands sitting up straight.

"I am a twelfth level intellect Alex or have yo-" Brainy is cut off by Nia laughing loudly.

"We've been practicing i have been showing him the real way to win a game not by counting cards but by skill. I'm proud young padawan." Nia proclaims as she puts on a mock serious face and bows slightly.

Alex rolls her eyes and tosses popcorn at the two dorks in front of her.

The night passes in laughter and teasing but Alex notices Kara's happy, but not as happy as she usually is.

They are about to start a game of monopoly when Alex turns to Kelly.

"Start without me okay i think somethings off with Kara." Alex says softly so only Kelly can hear her. 

"Of course if you need me you know where i am babe." Kelly says as she kisses Alex softly and turns her attention back to the game as Alex gets up from the couch.

Alex pats Kara on the shoulder and silently motions to the kitchen prompting the blonde to follow.

Once in the kitchen Alex pushes herself on top of the island crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow in question.

Kara sees Alex and leans against the kitchen table a few feet away.

"Whats up you seem off your not as smiley as usual are you okay?" Alex questions her face cast in concern. Kara takes a deep breath and rubs her face taking a second before looking her sister in the eyes.

"N..no i'm not okay i'm honestly surprised James or Nia hasn't said anything." Kara sighs softly. Alex scoots off the island and takes a few steps toward her sister her concern growing into full blown worry.

"Told me what Kara?...you know you can talk to me about anything i'm your sister i'm supposed to help you when you have a problem." Alex asks as Kara looks up at her defeated barely holding back the tears welling in her eyes. After a few seconds of silence Kara finally breaks the first tears streaking down her face.

"Shes gone Alex... Sh...she sold Cat.Co. and she refuses to see me or James. I..i don't know what to do all i want is to talk to her to tell her i'm here for her but every time i text or call i'm responded with an excuses or ignored completely." Kara sniffles as Alex pulls her into a tight comforting hug.

"I..i'm sorry Kara. I know she means a lot to you she is your best friend after all. But i mean after all that stuff with Lex and Lillian are you honestly surprised she has distanced herself i mean she feels betrayed by eve and devastated by Lex and what he did can you really blame her for taking a break?" Alex asks as she rubs Kara's back reassuringly as the kryptonian cry's heavily into her shoulder. After a few minutes Kara shakes her head and pulls back wiping at her face to dry her tears.

"Don't you think i haven't considered that Alex? I know shes been in pain and that's why i wanted to tell her about Supergirl while i had the chance. I mean what if i'm the reason she left she walked into game night with a wine bottle holding it like she wanted to chuck it at my head. You....you don't think... She found out do you?" Kara asks a new wave of worry taking her features over. Alex pats her shoulder strongly.

"Kara how would she have found out you tried to save Lex and he killed himself refusing to be saved by a kryptonian when would he of told her. You saw him blow up." Alex tries to reassure Kara. Kara takes a moment chewing on her lip sniffling here and there before nodding.

"You're right.... But still she deserves to know.. I mean i chickened out of telling her on the plane ride back from Kasnia and things happened so fast she wasn't ever really alone with just Lex... I guess maybe your right maybe she is just taking some time for herself." Kara says her voice sounding hopeful but still slightly somber. 

At that moment Nia walks in.

"We have to go there's trouble across town bank robbery." Nia says as she places her empty glass in the sink.

"Right lets go save the day then." Kara says as she straightens and whips off her glasses.

"Show time ill meet you at the DEO after?" Alex asks. Kara nods and disappears followed by Nia a moment later.

A few hours and a bank robbery and debriefing later Kara decides to take one final pass around the city before going home. She is stopped how ever as she passes L-corp she x rays Lena's office and finds said CEO hunched over a mountain of paper work. With a smile Kara lands on the balcony and taps on the glass. Lena straightens and turns to face the balcony windows.

After a sigh Lena presses a button under her desk allowing the balcony doors to unlock. Kara cautiously opens the balcony doors and takes a few steps in.

"I can see you are hard at work miss Luthor. Sorry if i'm interrupting just saw your light on and decided to stop by and see how you are after everything.. Kara has been worried about you." Kara says as she keeps her distance but relaxes her posture.

With a small snort Lena internally rolls her eyes and narrows her gaze for a second before letting out a small scoff.

"Well if she is so worried about me maybe she would be here now instead of you Supergirl.... Look i'm fine and if you hadn't noticed i'm drowning in a pile of paper work so if you would so kindly... Be elsewhere i would be most gracious." Lena says pointedly border line cold as she gestures to the window and swivels her chair back to face away from the super hero. With a shuffle of her feet and a nod Kara takes one last loom at the back of Lena's head.

"I uhm of course ms. Luthor i will tell Kara to stop by sometime... Uhm... Please have a good night." Kara says as she bites the inside of her cheek and flies from the balcony.

After a few moments Lena sighs.

"I.. Hate you.. Kara Danvers." Lena grumbles under her breath forcing the rising guilt for even saying the words back down into the pit of her stomach... 

"Tiny boxes." Lena sighs once more taking a deep breath before loosing herself in her work once more.

Kara makes her way home the conversation she just had with Lena running through her mind.

"Stupid... You should have told her right there why couldn't you?" Kara talks to herself as she paces back and fourth in her loft dressed back in her casual clothes. After a while of overthinking and talking herself up only to knock herself down Kara had finally decided on a course of action. Tomorrow as soon as she wakes up shes going to L-Corp shes going to tell Lena and shes going to fix things with her best friend.

Lena's pent house a few hours after Supergirl's visit.

Shes laying on her couch a bottle of scotch in her hands half gone tear stains streaking down her face her hairs tossed about and her work attire traded for the comfiest cloths she has. Little to her surprise the clothes she is wearing are Kara's some that had been left from one of there sleep overs. Lena finishes off the bottle and rubs at her stinging cheeks and eyes crying mixed with alcohol and sleepiness is always her downfall when it comes to dealing with her toughest emotions. 

Earlier she said she hated Kara Danvers. But the fact that here she was going over every encounter every conversation they have ever had.. She begins to notice certain things or timelines how Kara would disappear with a leg cramp or something that she magically forgot with the sudden saves by Supergirl hell ever Supergirl's disappearance and Kara being sick coincided.

Everything about Kara made her tiny boxes open and flood her senses with emotions she had tamped down there was guilt,hatred,sadness,happiness and the most surprising one.. Love.. Lena couldn't help the fact her heart would race every time she would think about the blonde she couldn't help the little things Kara did filling her mind for hours the admiration and complete awe Lena was struck with every time they spoke it all hit her with a ton of bricks only to be washed out by a stab of pain deep in her stomach. 

A sudden rush of anger had Lena half yelling half crying as she flings the now empty bottle through her pent house against the wall by the balcony.

A few minutes of silence pass before Lena sniffles one last time.

"I was wrong i don't hate you...i...i love you Kara." Lena utters the words finally out and her emotions spent Lena passes out her anger fading and new things taking shape in her mind as she sleeps dreamlessly.

The next day.

Kara had fully intended on seeing Lena first thing on lunch but Supergirl duties kept her pretty busy. Her lunch break over and Snapper breathing down her neck for deadlines Kara reserved herself to visit Lena after work no matter what she saw how defeated Lena was last night as Supergirl and her words keep ringing through her thoughts.

"Well if she is so worried about me maybe she would be here now instead of you Supergirl.... " Kara thought the coldness as Lena practically spat the words hitting Kara deep and worrying her even more. Kara powered through the day not once stopping her worry over Lena. 

Final minutes of work had Kara's anxiety skyrocketing her ascent in the L-Corp elevator sending her into a boarder line panic attack she stilling breaths allowing for her thoughts to calm her heart and racing mind.

"Lena will finally know this will all be over soon whatever happens you will tell Lena it wasn't because of trust issues or her last name but out of her own safety and protection....she will forgive me right... She has to." Kara thinks to herself just as the elevator dings. Kara takes one more steeling breath then exits the elevator making her way straight to Lena's office.

Kara knocks on the door hearing Lena say come in a moment later. As soon as Kara enters the office. Lena's pen stills as she straightens in her chair. Kara swallows. Hard and steps to the chair across from Lena.

"Kara what a surprise i'm sure Supergirl told you to come see me for yourself." Lena almost grits out but fixes her tone as to not give way to the many emotions she is currently suppressing.

"I uhm yes she...she sort of did." Kara says as she adjusts her glasses and straightens her blue shirt with white polka dots eventuality settling her hands in her lap. 

Kara had decided to dress according to her hopeful out come of this conversation she was wearing a ling sleeved blue white polka doted shirt with dark brown trousers and her tan belt. Kara couldn't help but take in Lena's black business skirt suit it exuded power and honestly Kara couldn't blame her.

After a few moments Lena spoke.

"Well here i am safe and sound your jobs done now you may be on your way." Lena says coldly glaring at the blonde. Kara bunches up her face in confusion and slight hurt as she adjusts her glasses once more.

"A..actually Lena i'm here for more than just checking up on you.. I..i uhm actually have something to tell you." Kara says softly keeping her tone even. Lena takes a moment and smiles ruefully as she raises an eyebrow and stands. Kara stands as well not moving holding her ground.

"Oh...so now you have something to tell me what could it be i wonder..." Lena says in mock stupidity as she slowly makes her way towards Kara.

"Hmm you have a new boyfriend...no oh how about you've been promoted....no" Lena trails off as she takes a few steps closer. Kara swallows as she sees the anger rising in Lena's tone.

"Oh how about you want my opinion or to use me as a source on your next article." Lena says her word biting off closely as shes now a mere three inches from Kara.

"Or how about this... You have been lying to me for years... You and all of your little friends and family... How about its because i'm a Luthor and you worked with superman to lure me into a sense of security to play me for my knowledge and to keep me in check if you thought i was starting down the path Lex walked." Lena said this time she begins lifting her hand to Kara's face her words laced with anger but still calm and steady she grasps Kara's glasses and looks her dead in the eyes.

"Or the fact that you are Supergirl and have betrayed me by lying to my face every day mocking me and making me the butt of every joke with your lame ass group of super friends." Lena says coldly this time allowing her voice to raise a few octaves as she finally pulls Kara's glasses from her face. Kara can do nothing but gape and go over the words Lena had just spoken her guilt hitting her like a Mountain. Kara stands there as Lena's hands find her buttons and she lets them tear away at them until her family's crest is in full view.

"Just like i thought Lex was telling the truth even as i shot him he was always the only one ever completely honest with me." Lena says as she runs her fingers over the symbol that used to give her so much hope and inspire her to invent new way to help the human populace. She drops her hands but just as they come off Kara's chest Kara catches them and grasp them gently. With tears in her eyes Kara stares into hurt-filled emotional green eyes.

"I..is that what he told you... He told you we hid it from you for a fucking joke.. To belittle you... Because of not trusting you or your name!" Kara begins her voice cracking and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Lena...i have never once not trusted you we... Have never once mocked your unawareness to my secret. Don't you see everything i have done for you and kept from you has been for your protection. You mean so much to me...t...to the super friends we..we didn't want anything happening to you." Kara says her speech coming out in broken bursts as she pulls Lena's hands to rest back on her crest.

"This symbol Lena is a symbol of hope help and compassion for all. A..and i could not imagine a word where i couldn't protect you.. Yo..you are my best friend. I have wanted to tell you for years i have always wanted to tell you. Factors have always kept me from being able to share my true self with you... First Cadmus then reign and now it was tour brother... I was going to tell you on the plane in Kasnia but was stopped by your speech about loyalty.. and then again at game night but you had just lost every thing and Alex believed you needed time." Kara says her words coming in a sobbed filled explanation Lena cant say anything she cant believe what she is hearing but her heart knows her heart feels Kara's honesty and sincerity. 

She lets the words and past actions of both Kara and Supergirl cross her mind before shes brought back to reign and the kryptonite. 

With a thought of realization Lena shakes her head a horrified look of guilt on her face.

"The kryptonite... I...now i get it... I p..put you in danger back when we were fighting reign... I said those horrible things to you.. As both Supergirl and Kara Danvers... I..oh god i am so sorry if i had only known." Lena begins her own set of apologies before she feels tears pricking at her eyes her words being stopped by a single finger on her lips.

"No...no you don't need to apologize you didn't know Lena you had no idea... It..its okay i forgive you...i only hope that you can forgive me... B..because if i loose you i loose a big part of what keeps me human the part of me that loves just spending time with my best friend.. P..please Lena can you forgive me?" Kara practically begs her heart heavy and her sobs coming out choked.

Lena takes a few minute her words and Kara's resounding with one another the love triumphing over her hate and guilt her life would be dark with out her ray of sun with out the only person who has ever made a real effort to listen to her actually get to really know her... Other than Sam she would go mad without her anchor and guiding light. With a final deep breath she gazes into Kara's eyes deeply.

"I ..i forgive you but i.. We have to be completely honest with each other from here on out.... Now with that said i uhm... Kara i.. I love you.. I thought it was hate and at one point it was but you know the saying there is a fine line between love and hate and i seemed to have crossed it.. I...i am s-" Lena was cut off by warm lips and strong arms wrapped around her the kiss was soft and slow. 

Lena closed her eyes and felt the sparks fly she didn't know how but everything began to make sense everything snapped into place. Fuck what Lex said fuck what her mother did and fuck her father and life long misery. She was made for Kara Danvers and Kara Danvers was made for her.

Kara pulls back breaking the kiss tears staining her face.

"I love you too Lena i never want anything to ever happen to you." Kara says softly her forehead resting against Lena's. Lena nods and closes her eyes letting out a breath allowing her heart to stop racing.

"I guess there's only one question left.... Where do we go from here?" Lena asks softly. Kara opens her eyes and pulls Lena into a full hug resting her head on her shoulder as she whispers in Lena's ear softly.

"There's no where to go but up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed i had fun writting this i know i know it was kind of shit my writting isnt the greatest but hey its how my dream went and dammnit i think i did pretty good. Lol anyway this was a one shot ive been needed to get out cuz its been driving me nuts.


End file.
